


Open Skies

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Equestrian, Eventual Romance, Horseback Riding, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Pegasi, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing has always let his riding define him. But who is he when he can't ride anymore?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a moodboard I found on twitter. I wanted the aesthetic but ended up with whatever this is :P
> 
> WIP alert! I'm still trying to figure out where this fic is going, bear with me! Thank you to the mods for having so much patience with me while I let this story drive me nuts. I WILL FIGURE IT OUT SOMEHOW! 
> 
> Also unbetaed, unedited. All mistakes are my own.

A flicker of excitement shivered through Yixing as he stepped through the golden doors of the stables. There was an electric charge to the air as if the entire stable was holding its breath. He glanced at the white banners, revelling in the soft velvety feeling beneath his fingertips.

His boots clicked on the concrete as he hobbled down the halls, pegasi peeking their heads out from the stalls to greet him with friendly whinnies in exchange for a forehead rub or a stroke.

Though they tried to keep their voices down, Yixing could still hear the whispers floating through the air. His shoulders stiffened despite himself, his stomach turning. Their stares burned between his shoulder blades like laser beams.

He could almost hear the words in his head, the judgement unsaid.

Chewing his lip, he turned the corner without looking- and slammed straight into another man. The impact sent him stumbling back, his cane skittering across the floor. His knees buckled and he would have fallen if it were not for the strong arms catching his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" the man exclaimed, his eyes raking up and down Yixing's form.

Yixing flushed at the attention, shaking his head frantically.

"I'm- fine. I should have been watching my way," he murmured, keeping his head low.

The hands gripping at his shoulders made to let go and he panicked, reaching out.

"Wait- my cane!"

Seafoam coloured eyes met his and all the air was knocked straight out of his lungs.

By gods. It was Kim Junmyeon.

"Here, hold on to the wall. I'll fetch it."

His hands were guided to the wood panelling and Yixing could only stand there, his cheeks burning as _the_ Kim Junmyeon walked down the hall to pick up the godforsaken cane that Yixing could not walk without.

"Thank you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper when the gilded head of the cane was pressed into his hand, Junmyeon's fingers warm against his.

"Are you looking for Arion? He was moved since the last time you came. I can show you to him?"

Junmyeon's voice was kind, as was the look on his face.

"Oh, there's no need. I wouldn't want to take up your time," Yixing said hurriedly, bowing. "Thank you for the offer."

He turned away quickly, biting back a cry when he tripped over his own feet. His cheeks had to be the colour of Hephaestus' fires by now. Junmyeon was watching him leave, he could tell, as he limped away, knuckles white around the head of his cane.

It took more time than it would have if he had let Junmyeon show him, but Yixing found his pegasus stabled at the very end of the back row of stalls. He was pleased to find that he was not alone, with two other pegasi keeping him company.

"Hello, Arion," Yixing murmured, holding his hand over the half door. Arion looked at him, almost blanching. His beautiful silver feathers shrank back, tucked tightly against his body.

Yixing's heart sank when Arion lowered his head into a bow, his big eyes apologetic.

"Don't do that," he chided, sliding the bolt open. Arion cringed back as he limped into the stall, the other pegasi turning their heads away to give them privacy. "You know it was not your fault."

Arion shook his head, wings fluttering. He did not look well. His wings were rumpled and had quill bumps sticking out awkwardly, as if he had not let anyone groom him since Yixing had been gone.

Yixing leaned his cane against the wall, grasping onto the panelling to keep his balance.

"Arion, please. Let me look at you. What have you done to yourself?"

He grimaced, inhaling sharply when pain shot up his legs. The walk must have been longer than he thought.

Arion snorted, walking over to thrust his muzzle into Yixing's chest. Yixing grasped hold of him, letting the pegasus carry his weight. He managed to make his way to Arion's shoulder, cursing and swearing at every step.

"I'm okay," he muttered when Arion turned his head. "Just a long walk."

Yixing smoothed his hands over Arion's feathers, his brow furrowing as he felt along the bones. There were stuck quills and too many broken blood feathers.

"You didn't let them groom you, did you?" he chided, plucking out a tiny blood feather directly under his primaries. "Did you think it would help? Me knowing that you weren't being taken care of?"

Arion snorted again, dipping his grey head. His dark eyes looked so sad that Yixing had to fling his arms around his neck and hug him close.

"Don't," he murmured into Arion's matted mane. "I will ride again. The physicians said that I may never be where I was before it happened but I can still ride."

“In fact.” Yixing pulled away, staggering over to his cane, “let’s go for a ride right now.”

The prospect of flying again lifted his heart, so much so that he did not notice the person sitting on an upturned bucket with a saddle in hand in the tack room.

“Did you need something, hyung?”

Yixing froze, blinking when Kim Jongdae rose to his feet, practically radiating the sun with his smile.

“Uh- no, I’m just going to-.” He gestured towards the grooming boxes.

“Oh, alright then! Let me know if you need any help!” Jongdae chirped, plopping back down onto his bucket. Yixing could not resist watching him struggle with his needle for a few moments, obviously unused to the thread.

“Here, it’s easier if you use the awl first. Those needles aren’t made to pierce leather,” he said, rummaging in his tack box.

Jongdae blinked before his lips tugged up into an easy smile.

“Thank you, hyung! Have fun flying,” he said. Yixing nodded, lifting his grooming box awkwardly with one hand. He would have to come back for his tack.

At that moment, Arion poked his head into the tack room. He whinnied loudly, stamping his hooves.

Yixing looked up, nearly dropping his box.

“Arion!” he scolded when Jongdae jumped at the sound, dropping his awl.

“He must be impatient to fly,” Jongdae commented, shaking his head when Yixing turned to apologise. “It’s been a while. Wouldn’t let anyone else take him. I know Sehun tried.”

He reached out and Arion stuck his nose as far in as he could without actually entering the room so that Jongdae could pet his muzzle.

“Oh,” Yixing said, “he did?”

Jongdae did not even blink an eye, rubbing Arion’s nose until the pegasus backed away. He picked up his awl again, turning back to his work.

The edge of the box dug into Yixing’s hip as he carried it out. He nearly dropped it trying to set it down with one hand, only to be saved by someone else.

“Careful.”

Yixing’s cheeks went red at once.

It was Junmyeon again, this time dressed in a slick white suit. The gold embroidery glinted under the sunlight and they swirled all the way down to his boots. He must have changed for training.

His pegasus, Juno, tucked her chin over his shoulder, eyeing Yixing warily. Her pearly white wings were flared, feathers splayed out.

Yixing swallowed, ducking his head.

“Thank you,” he whispered, stiffening when Arion stepped closer, snorting into his ear. The pegasus opened his wings, as if issuing a challenge.

Junmyeon bowed to him, one hand settling on Juno’s shoulder as if to keep her from lunging at Arion. She looked very much as if she would, with her teeth bared.

“I’ll see you at training?” he asked, inclining his head towards Arion.

Yixing blinked back at him, confused.

“I- I’m not-,” he stammered, gesturing to his cane.

Junmyeon tilted his head, his lips twisting down as if he was disappointed. He combed a hand through Juno’s mane, eyeing Yixing’s grooming box.

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you ride,” he said, with complete sincerity.

Yixing stared back, wide-eyed until Arion hooked his chin over his shoulder. The pegasus snorted approvingly, nudging at his hand.

“I could help you tack up? There’s still time to catch the training if you wanted to?”

Junmyeon shifted from foot to foot, his cheeks suddenly tinting red. Before Yixing could answer, Arion was bobbing his head up and down. He flared his wings, stamping his hooves.

Without any instruction from Yixing, he pranced over to Junmyeon.

“Arion-.” Yixing stopped when Arion turned to him, eyes shining. His wings were half raised away from his body, limp primaries fluttering in excitement

He had not seen Arion so alive since their accident.

Junmyeon was looking at him, his gaze hopeful. Even Juno regarded him with more interest, less animosity.

Swallowing, Yixing nodded. He could not stop the smile from breaking out on his lips when Arion practically did a dance, his wings flapping in delight.

“Come now,” he said, gesturing.

He lifted the lid of his grooming box and froze.

Sitting on top of all his equipment was a single rose. It was blue, obviously grown in the labs and expensive. Yixing swallowed hard, touching the silk ribbon that adorned its stem gently.

“You okay?” Junmyeon called and he snapped the lid shut.

“Fine,” he answered shortly, pulling the rose out again to tuck into his pocket.

It was awkward to have help grooming his horse. Yixing was used to the quiet of his thoughts, the sounds of the stables bustling around them drowned out by the thick walls of Arion’s stable. Months ago, having someone else in his grooming routine would have been unthinkable.

Yet, there he was. Working with and around Kim Junmyeon, the most desirable bachelor in the entire stable.

Junmyeon was great company, however. He got out of Yixing’s way and never offered to help him with every tiny thing. It was as if he could tell what Yixing could handle.

Still, it was unsettling to feel the gazes of those who passed.

Yixing was so distracted that he almost did not notice that Junmyeon had put away his bridle and reins.

“Wait,” he said, eyeing the golden bridle, “give that to me.”

Junmyeon blinked, looking astonished. Arion turned too, cocking his head. He had not used a bridle in _years._ There used to be times where he did not need a saddle at all.

Arion had been so attuned to his aids that they needed nothing to aid the communication.

Yixing ducked his head, biting his lip as he raised the bridle. Arion bowed obediently, though his eyes were confused. He slid the bridle on, kissing Arion’s nose before tapping his shoulder.

Arion bent into a deep bow, low enough for Yixing to set his toe into the stirrup. He swung into the saddle, hooking his cane into the back loops that his brother had gotten made for him before lacing the reins in his hands.

“You look good,” Junmyeon said, almost shyly from the ground. “Zhang Yixing is back.”

Yixing blushed furiously, turning Arion in the direction of the training arena. He waited long enough for Junmyeon to catch up, their legs bumping for the briefest moment.

All heads in the arena turned when Arion nudged open the gate, the riders openly gawking. Yixing resisted the urge to hide his face.

As if he had sensed his hesitation, Arion flared out his wings, shaking his mane proudly.

“Yixing! We weren’t expecting you!” Jungsoo beamed at him. “Just fall in wherever.”

Yixing shifted his leg, Arion dipping into a bow of acknowledgement almost before he had given the cue. He lowered his own head in respect as he passed the trainer, heading straight for the back of the herd.

Junmyeon flashed him a wide smile before choosing a spot beside the rider that Yixing was almost positive was new.

Jongin? Was that his name?

It was rather endearing how the boy turned bright red when Junmyeon halted Juno beside him, all eyes turning to look, taking all the attention from Yixing.

“Alright, in three weeks, you will have to select your events. Cross continent and stunt riding remain the same, only senior riders permitted. Cross country, dressage and show jumping are open to juniors. Chariot races run in pairs, for anyone who doesn’t know and are mandatory unless you have more than three events.”

Yixing bit his lip, resting his hands on the pommel. He had considered taking back up cross-continent but his doctor had not returned with any news on whether his legs could handle the strain.

His parents would be upset if they knew that he had even attended training without consulting the doctor.

“Off you go now. Figure of eights, wings down!” Jungsoo said, waving his hands.

The herd broke up with Park Chanyeol leading. His form looked better than Yixing remembered and his pegasus did not fight the bit as much as she used to. Perhaps they had bonded after Yixing was gone.

Yixing lagged behind, watching the rest of the group. He fumbled on his aids, his face burning even though no one could see him. Arion had done the exercises so many times that it was ingrained into him but they were both rusty.

“Yixing, heels down!” Jungsoo called out from across the arena.

Yixing went red when everyone turned to look, his fingers tightening on the pommel. Arion snorted worriedly, wings flaring the tiniest bit.

“Wings down, Arion,” Yixing hissed, pressing his heels down. He winced when a bolt of pain shot through his ankle, ducking his head as he passed Jungsoo.

A leg brushed up against his and he looked up to see Sehun towering over him on Nero, his massive storm grey pegasus.

Sehun had always cut an intimidating figure, even when he was new, coming into the stables as the son of a lord. From what Yixing had heard, he had shot up the ranks at an exponential rate.

For a moment, Yixing thought he was about to berate him for blocking the way.

But Sehun merely nodded at him before looking away immediately. His ears were tinted red as Nero cantered past them, wings flaring open.

“Sehun!” Jungsoo called sharply.

Yixing allowed himself a tiny smile as he corrected his own posture, digging his heels into Arion’s side to urge him into a canter.

It was startling how easy it was to slip back into the drills, his hands releasing the reins to bury into Arion’s mane. Arion seemed to remember too, as they switched from figure eights to serpentines and circles.

Arion’s body relaxed the more they followed along, bending and curving the way Yixing was used to. He could almost forget that the accident had ever happened.

Almost.

He was jarred back when he moved his foot just a little to correct Arion’s shoulder and a sharp pain pierced through him.

For a moment, the world blurred as he clutched at Arion’s mane, his breathing unsteady. He must have yelped aloud for there was a weight against his leg when he could see clearly again, Nero pressing in at his side.

“Are you okay?” Sehun stared down at him, brows creased with concern. He reached out, almost as if he wanted to grab the reins and halt Arion.

“Fine,” Yixing huffed, his breaths coming a little too fast. He threaded his fingers into Arion’s mane, adjusting his seat. Arion slowed, twisting his head as if he wanted to look back at him.

Yixing pressed the heel of his boot into Arion’s side, guiding him towards the fence line. He was not expecting Sehun to follow, halting Nero beside him when Arion drew to a stop.

“Do you need some ice? I heard it helps with pain,” Sehun said, fumbling in his saddlebag. He pulled out a pack of pills and a water-skin, holding them out. “Here, my mother makes me take painkillers everywhere.”

Yixing took the pills gratefully, popping one into his mouth just as Jungsoo came over, followed closely by Junmyeon.

“Perhaps you should take a break, Yixing. Did your doctor okay this training?”

“It was my fault,” Junmyeon cut in before Yixing could speak. He worried his bottom lip, his eyes full of guilt. “I convinced him to come.”

“I wanted to,” Yixing said before anyone else could interrupt. “He said I could ride. Didn’t say anything about training.”

Jungsoo tilted his head.

“Perhaps you should leave early today. Bring a doctor’s note tomorrow if you want to train,” Jungsoo said, his gaze stern.

“But-.” The glare that the trainer levelled him was enough for Yixing to bite his tongue. He lowered his head, rubbing at Arion’s shoulder.

“Sehun, you’ve already done your drills yesterday. Why don’t you follow Yixing out and help if he needs any? Junmyeon, go back to your drills.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to protest but Sehun was already moving.

“Come on, Yixing hyung.”

Yixing shot Junmyeon an apologetic look before pressing his heels into Arion’s sides, following after Sehun.

“I heard you tried to take Arion out for me,” he said quietly when they had exited the arena, under the scrutiny of the other riders. “Thank you.”

Sehun glanced at him, his ears pinking.

“He wouldn’t let me.”

Arion snorted, shaking his head. He flapped his wings, practically prancing.

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said with a wry smile, “he can be _difficult._ ”

Sehun shot him a look.

“I think he just missed you,” he commented, moving his boot back. Yixing watched, impressed when Nero bowed, Sehun sliding out of the saddle gracefully.

Not many riders in the stable were able to master that trick. As far as Yixing knew, only he and Arion had been able to perform it. Now it seemed that Sehun was well deserving of his new star rider title.

Yixing slid his cane out of their loops, signalling for Arion to bow as well. His legs hurt when he swung over the saddle, fingers grasping at the leather.

He wobbled when his feet touched solid ground, leaning too far over on his cane.

“Oh!” Sehun lunged forward, catching him before his buckling knees could hit the ground.

Yixing’s cheeks burned.

What was it with him and falling over? First Junmyeon and now Sehun.

“Thank you,” he said as Sehun righted him, Arion moving so that he could brace one hand against his solid shoulder. “I- uh, jelly knees.”

Sehun’s lips quirked and he nodded.

“Yeah, mine get like that too if I ride too long. I can take Arion back to his stall if you get the grooming boxes?”

“Oh- but his stall is so far away,” Yixing said hurriedly, “you don’t have to.”

Sehun frowned.

“We’ll get him changed. If you’re going to be riding him often, it would suck to have to walk that far. I’ll talk to Siwon hyung,” he said confidently. Yixing had forgotten until that point that Sehun’s parents were rather influential figures.

“I- I’m not sure-.”

“He’ll do it. You’re our best rider. Can’t have our star walking ten minutes just to get his pegasus, can we?” Sehun said, his grin boyish.

Yixing flushed, shaking his head.

“I’m not the best,” he said cheekily, limping forward on his cane as Sehun took hold of Arion’s bridle. “I heard someone’s taken my place.”

Sehun ducked his head, his smile growing shy.

“I’m nowhere as good as you, hyung. I still have a lot to learn,” he said, his shoulder bumping into Yixing’s gently.

“Everyone does,” Yixing replied. “Myself included.”

“But you’re so good. And your bond with Arion, it’s legendary,” Sehun argued when they stopped for Yixing to pick up both their grooming boxes.

Jongdae was nowhere to be seen anywhere but Yixing’s grooming box was set at hip level, where he could pick it up easily. The other rider must have brought it in after Yixing had finished.

Yixing made a mental note to thank him when he saw him after his class. It would take him about that long to finish grooming Arion anyway.

“It takes work. I’ve had Arion since I was five when he was a colt. We grew up together,” he said, balancing the box on his hip.

It was heavy and his arm was unused to carrying such weight after a long time out of the saddle. But he would have to manage if he wanted to ever ride again.

“I’ve only gotten Nero when I first started riding,” Sehun admitted as they walked down the hallways. The stables were quiet, only the sound of their boot heels clicking against the concrete echoing in the air.

The occasional lone pegasus poked their head out to watch as they passed and Yixing could not help but blow them kisses.

“Well, he seems to like you and wants to please you,” he said, smiling widely when a bay pegasus leaned out to lip at his sleeve. He let it nibble at the fabric, turning to press a kiss onto the pretty white star on its forehead.

“He’s a lovely ride,” Sehun said, laughing when Nero threw back his mane, tail swishing.

“He clearly understands you. That’s a good sign,” Yixing smiled.

Nero’s stall was separated away from all the others, the silver plate with his name engraved in it glinting in the sun. The pegasus seemed happy to obliged when Sehun tied him to the cross-ties, flapping his wings and stamping his feet when he unbuckled the saddle.

Yixing set down his box to help, carefully unclipping the bridle. Nero snatched at the bit playfully when he tried to take it, flapping his lips at him.

“Brat,” Yixing scolded, but there was no heat to his tone. Nero snorted back at him, pushing his velvety muzzle against his hands when he exchanged the bridle for a halter.

“He likes you,” Sehun commented from where he was laying the saddle pad over the drying lines. “He never acts like that around other people.”

Yixing shrugged, reaching up to scratch under the grey pegasus’ forelock.

“Perhaps he knows I’m never a threat,” he said, kissing the pegasus’ muzzle gently. He laughed when Arion stamped his hooves, wings flaring open. “Don’t be jealous, Arion. You know you’re my favourite.”

Arion whinnied, shaking his mane. He trotted over to push his muzzle between Yixing and Nero, insistent on getting his pets.

Yixing raised his eyebrows at him, turning his gaze to the other set of cross ties. He nodded approvingly when Arion walked over by himself, folding his wings down.

“Good boy,” he praised, suddenly very aware of Sehun’s awestruck look.

“How did you do that?” Sehun gaped as Yixing limped over to undo Arion’s bridle as well.

“Lots of training and bonding. He can read me as well as I can read him,” Yixing answered, raising a hand to cup Arion’s cheek. He kissed his nose, stroking up his face before slipping the bridle over his head. “You’ll get there, Sehun. You’re already doing great.”

He did not want to admit that he was terrified of riding again. Sehun did not have to know that.

No one did.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sore eh?” The physician frowned when Yixing winced. Yixing turned his head away, sucking in a sharp breath when his leg was rotated again. Sharp pain pricked through his knee, like a thousand needles piercing his nerves.

“What did you do to it? It was better the last time I saw you.”

“I-um,” Yixing stuttered, feeling his mother’s disapproving gaze burn into him. They had not been pleased to find out he had gone for training without informing them. “I’ve been riding.”

The man narrowed his eyes, setting his leg down gently.

“Have you been training? Did I not say that you ought to be resting? Flying is one thing but training is another. You’ll make it worse, young man.”

Yixing held his tongue, tuning out the doctor’s words as sparks of pain flashed through his leg. The world swam in and out of focus until he opened his eyes and found his mother perched at his side.

“Yixing,” she chastised, slender fingers brushing his fringe away from his face.

“Did I faint?” he asked weakly. His mouth felt funny, like it had been stuffed with cotton wool.

“Yes, darling. You frightened the life out of us,” his mother said. She stroked his hair, bending to kiss his forehead. Her brows were knitted however and she had bags under her eyes.

Guilt settled like a rock in Yixing’s stomach. He cuddled up to her, pressing his face into her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I know I’ve worried you.”

“You have,” his mother said curtly and Yixing winced. “Moping about in the house. Not attending lessons. You’ve barely left the house except to go to the stables, Yixing. Where are your friends? You said you made friends. That was the deal. You’d learn to ride and make friends.”

“I-,” Yixing stuttered, sitting up. He could not look his mother in the eye when she regarded him in that way. “I did have friends. Acquaintances, at least,” he filled in quickly when his mother’s gaze sharpened.

“But you’re not close to any of them? How is that possible? There were people who visited or well, tried to visit you at the hospital. They brought flowers and gifts!”

Yixing winced again.

“Admirers?” he tried weakly, “I do have fans, Mother.”

“That’s different, Yixing. You’re young. You should be out there, making friends.”

“I’ll try, Mother,” Yixing said weakly. He let himself be hugged, burying his face into the crook of his mother’s neck.

“And no training. Not until your knee gets better. I can’t keep you away from the stables for long but Yixing, please do try not to let it get worst.”

Yixing bowed his head as the door was opened and the physician returned, bearing a silk bag. He bit down hard on his lip when he was rearranged so that he was lying down, his leg laid straight out.

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” his mother asked softly, stroking his hair.

Yixing shook his head, balling his fingers into the fabric of the duvet as the physician opened his bag, acupuncture needles sitting in a neat roll. He turned his head away, closing his eyes.

One after the other, the needles pierced into his skin. They were mostly little pinpricks but one.

Yixing yelped when the last needle was pushed into the top of his knee, a shockwave of pain spreading down the nerve. He grabbed at the covers, eyes wide.

“That’s the bad nerve,” the physician said. “Now rest, young master. I will wake you when it is time to get them taken out.”

Yixing nodded, settling himself down. The world swam before his eyes, exhaustion clouding in his mind and he let it take him, lower and lower.

He smelled the wind and tasted rain on his lips. It was a small drizzle, growing bigger by the looks of the storm gray clouds. His fingers wove into coarse hairs, the flapping of strong wings echoing in his ears.

There was still sunlight, warm on his face when he tilted his face up. His stomach pitched when he rose over a massive cloud, heavy with rain.

Lightning flashed, thunder crackling through the sky. The wings faltered. Yixing lurched, fingers scrabbling for purchase.

Wind whistled past his ears, silver feathers turning into a blur as he fell. For a moment, all he could see were clouds and rain, lashing on his face, his hands, soaking into his clothes. He was screaming but no one could hear him.

Sharp pain jarred through his left side, a bright white light flashing before his eyes. Yixing shrieked, jerking upright.

“Yixing!”

Panting, he sat up. He was in his room, the sheets torn in his hands.

“I-,” he gasped, still feeling as if he was in the sky, the air too thin for his lungs. “I was falling- and- and it hurt.”

“Phantom pain after a traumatic accident is perfectly normal. I will prescribe a stronger elixir. The young master will be alright,” the physician said, more to his mother than to him. Yixing gaped at him, releasing the sheets to crumple into his mother’s arms.

He was weak, so weak.

The sky terrified him, yet he could not stay away.

A week later found him back at the stables. It was quiet, with only the occasional whinny from a Pegasus. Most of the riders were in training or lessons, so the stables were almost completely deserted.

Yixing took his time, limping in on his cane. The acupuncture helped, the pain pushed back to the back of his mind and the elixir had taken most of the nightmares with it. But sleep did not get easier.

Without the dreams, Yixing found himself drowning, all too often in the dark, surfacing with a gasp to sweat soaked pillows and tangled sheets.

He put those thoughts away for the moment, joy filtering through him at the thought of seeing Arion again. Pegasi put their heads out of their stalls as he passed and he stopped to pet each one, cooing when a black one took the time to suckle on his shirt.

“Hello, boy,” Yixing said with a smile when a familiar face popped over the Dutch door. He leaned on his cane, stroking Arion’s velvety muzzle. “How have you been?”

Arion whickered. He struck the door with one hoof, tossing his mane. His feathers ruffled and he preened when Yixing laughed. He was in a much closer stall than before. Sehun must have made good on his promise.

Or his brother had called down.

Yifan did nice things, sometimes.

Yixing unbolted the door, Arion stepping back politely to let him in. His grooming box was already set inside, much to his surprise.

His heart stopped when he opened the lid to see a little purple card sitting inside. Upon closer inspection, he determined that it was the name card of a raptor cum animal rescue center.

Yixing stroked the edges of the card, thoughtful. He had never once expressed his interest in having a pet other than Arion outside of his home. Who else could have known enough to send him a recommendation? Could it be the same admirer who had been sending him roses?

Humming, he pocketed the card.

“Yixing!” Yixing was just about to start his grooming when Junmyeon popped his head up over the door, a beautiful barn owl perched on his shoulder.

The owl hooted sleepily, head twisting and Yixing could not help but coo. It was the sweetest looking thing he had ever seen.

“Hello,” he said, more to the owl than to Junmyeon.

Arion snorted, rustling his feathers at the sight of the owl.

“I was hoping I would catch you,” Junmyeon said with a smile, “will you be training with us?”

Yixing bit his lip, shaking his head ruefully.

“Unfortunately not. Doctor’s orders,” he said, watching Junmyeon’s face twist in sympathy.

“Ah, that’s horrid,” Junmyeon murmured, smoothing his fingers over his owl’s wings. The owl hooted again, fluffing its feathers before settling.

“Who’s this?” Yixing asked, taking the brush over Arion’s withers. Just looking at the owl made his heart race. Could Junmyeon be behind the gifts? He scoffed at the thought before it could fully form.

Surely it was just a coincidence.

“Minerva,” Junmyeon said, holding his arm out. The bird of prey hopped up onto his forearm, stretching out its wings.

“Hello, Minerva,” Yixing murmured, holding his breath when the owl cooed, flapping its wings to land on his shoulder. Sharp talons dug into his flesh and he winced, exhaling when soft feathers brushed against his cheek.

Minerva purred when he raised a hand to touch her breast, shaking herself happily.

There was an indignant sound from outside, followed by Junmyeon’s stifled yelp.

“What the hell are you doing here on a Tuesday?” Sehun’s voice echoed in the air, loud and brash. Yixing saw his head over the Dutch door, his arms folded across his chest.

He waved and Sehun’s face brightened, waving back.

“I heard Yixing was coming down to the stables from Yifan. So I was hoping you’d want to join me on a hunt,” Junmyeon said, his eyes flicking from Sehun to Yixing. His lips were curled into a little triumphant smirk.

Sehun rolled his eyes, his smile turning upside down.

Yixing blinked.

He did not know that Yifan knew Junmyeon. For a brother who was rarely home, he sure had a lot of connections to Yixing’s life.

“I would love to,” he said cautiously, flicking dirt off Arion’s coat. Arion whinnied, opening his wings so suddenly that he nearly smacked him in the face.

“We’re just going over the nets. It’s more for Minerva than me,” Junmyeon said, ignoring Sehun’s bristling. He smiled in Sehun’s direction, saccharine sweet. “You’re welcome to join us.”

Sehun wrinkled his nose.

“I’m not fond of hunting,” he said, “besides, Remus is out.”

“That’s too bad. Yixing, shall we go?” Junmyeon asked.

Arion stamped his hooves, wings fluttering with excitement and Yixing could only laugh at his eagerness. He nodded his head, setting aside his brushes.

Without being asked, Arion bowed, low enough for him to mount. Yixing slid onto his back as gracefully as he could, weaving his fingers into Arion’s coarse mane.

Junmyeon’s beaming smile made his stomach do a backflip, something that Arion could sense as he fluttered his wings, preening as he walked on.

“Stop that,” Yixing hissed, his cheeks flushing. Junmyeon had moved to stand at Arion’s shoulder, so that they could walk together and people were turning to stare.

Arion snorted, as if laughing at him.

Juno was tied up in the courtyard, the sun shining off her white feathers. She whickered politely when Arion entered the yard, turning her head to touch noses with him.

Junmyeon climbed up onto the fence and Sehun snorted.

“You’d think he’d have learnt the trick by now,” Sehun scoffed. “He’s been here longer than I have.”

Junmyeon went red, Juno’s wings going stiff. The pegasus bared her teeth in Sehun’s direction, half raising her wings.

“Sehun,” Yixing said, shaking his head, “you’re being unkind.”

He raised a hand at Juno, looking straight in her eyes. Juno snorted indignantly but her wings dropped and she lowered her head.

Sehun rolled his eyes again and stomped off before Yixing could continue, so angrily that he left prints in the dust.

“Well someone’s in a bad mood.”

The new voice startled them both. Yixing looked up to see Jongdae perched on the fence on the opposite end of the courtyard, a book in hand. Jongdae grinned and waved, sending ink splattering across the dirt.

“Waiting for Baekhyun?” Junmyeon called. Jongdae nodded, cheeks going a rosy red when he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Yixing smiled.

It was no secret that Jongdae was seeing Byun Baekhyun. They were the sweetest couple and even though he did not ride much, Jongdae was so friendly and hung around the stables long enough for everyone to know his name.

“We’re going on the nets, wanna watch?”

“Oh, I think Baekhyun’s on the nets too!” Jongdae said cheerily, hopping off the fence. He walked towards them, tucking his book and pen into his leather satchel. “I’ll come with.”

He winked.

“Can’t miss a chance to watch the great Zhang Yixing ride.”

Yixing blushed when Arion reared a little off the ground, wings flaring open. He squeezed his legs, weaving his fingers into his mane.

“Come on then.” Junmyeon patted Juno’s rump, pointing towards the fence. “I’ll give you a ride.”

Jongdae beamed, like a sun ray and clambered aboard.

He seemed perfectly comfortable, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist to steady himself. Yixing wondered how long had they been friends for. He certainly had not heard of it.

But then he never used to notice much outside of his own riding anyway.

Baekhyun _was_ at the nets, swooping down from heights that made Yixing’s stomach pitch. His black peregrine, Theia, followed alongside, a silent shadow in his wake.

His pegasus was having the time of its life, whinnying loudly when it caught an updraft, rising so fast that it made Yixing’s lungs hurt just to watch.

“Hello!” Junmyeon called as Baekhyun landed on the cliff again, Theia settling onto his shoulder with a dummy rabbit caught in her claws.

The falcon tilted her head as they approached, jesses swinging in the wind. She ruffled her feathers, visibly nervous to be in Minerva’s presence.

“Dae! Junmyeon hyung,” Baekhyun exclaimed, raising a hand to stroke Theia’s back.

“Yixing hyung.” His voice took on a tone of reverence when he spotted Yixing and Yixing wanted to laugh when he inclined his head as if he was about to bow.

He nodded instead, chewing his lip.

“It’s good to see you riding again,” Baekhyun said shyly, “we’ve missed you at training.”

“Hope you don’t mind if we crash your party,” he said lightly.

Baekhyun shook his head so hard that Theia squawked, sidestepping off his shoulder. He was blushing when Junmyeon nodded at him, steering his pegasus close to Juno so Jongdae could climb aboard.

Yixing swallowed, hoping no one could tell how nervous he was when Junmyeon gestured for him to take the platform first.

Arion was eager under him, muscles bunched tight as they approached the edge. His wings flared out around him, as Yixing dug his fingers into Arion’s mane, white knuckled.

His heart thudded wildly in his chest as Arion broke into a trot, speeding smoothly into a canter. His heels moved on autopilot, cueing him to open his wings. The winds were familiar to him, slow, easy drafts that ruffled Arion’s feathers as he raced towards the edge.

Yixing’s stomach dropped when Arion leapt off the cliff, wings catching. He flapped once and then they were in the sky, hovering above the silvery net designed for beginner and stunt riders.

It was also the perfect place to train their birds, for a chute that shot out little dummy rabbits and voles had been built into the side of the cliff.

Yixing squeezed his fingers into Arion’s mane, his breaths coming out in loud pants. He hoped he did not look as terrified as he felt, clutching Arion’s mane in a death grip, legs squeezed around his sides in an effort to stay aboard.

Junmyeon galloped off the cliff gleefully, Juno taking to the air. He was grinning when he brought her to rest next to Arion, wings flapping in time.

“Go on, Minnie,” he said, gesturing to the chute.

Minerva squawked, ruffling her feathers. She leapt off his shoulder, swooping straight down in a death spiral. Yixing’s stomach pitched when Junmyeon followed, Juno diving downSo quickly that it made him dizzy to watch.

He had half a mind to leave, make up an excuse and get out but Baekhyun and Jongdae’s gazes burned into him. There was no way he could chicken out without them knowing.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yixing weaved his fingers into Arion’s manes. He kicked him forward, Arion responding eagerly.

He ignored the alarm bells ringing in his head, pushing Arion into a dive.

 _The net’s right there. You’re alright._ He chanted in his head when Arion plunged, wings tucked tight around him. Wind whistled past his ears, through his hair and brought tears to his eyes.

Yixing squeezed his eyes shut, grateful that no one would hear him squeak.

Arion pulled up short before he could even begin to cue him, throwing his wings out roughly to catch the incoming draft. They soared up, Arion nickering softly as if he had picked up on Yixing’s fear.

 _I got you._ He seemed to be saying as he turned without direction, swooping down to land beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun stared at him, jaw agape and it made Yixing rather self conscious.

He fidgeted with Arion’s mane, bowing his head as they waited for Junmyeon.

“I always forget how graceful you are up there,” Baekhyun said, his leg bumping into Yixing’s. He stared at him with so much reverence in his gaze that Yixing blushed, his cheeks reddening.

“It’s just practice,” he mumbled, a hot ball of guilt well up in his throat.

They did not know. What would Baekhyun think of him if he knew?

He was deep in his thoughts when someone bumped into him, startling him out of his reverie.

“You okay, hyung? You look very far away,” Jongdae said. His brows were furrowed with concern. Yixing jerked when he reached out to touch his elbow, surprised. An apology was on the tip of his tongue when a look of hurt flashed across Jongdae’s face and he withdrew his hand.

“I’m fine,” Yixing answered, turning his head away when Baekhyun turned, eyes widening. “Just thinking.”

Jongdae nodded his head, clasping his hands back around Baekhyun’s waist.

They did not say another word for the rest of the session. Yixing forced himself into the air a couple more times, each time with his hands clammy and Arion’s mane slipping between his fingers. His hair was matted with sweat by the time Junmyeon came back down to land, Minerva swooping down to land on his head.

He looked as put together as he had when they had first begun, with just a few stray strands of hair blowing in his face. Yixing shoved his hands into Arion’s mane, resisting the urge to tuck them behind his ear for him.

“That was fun!” Junmyeon enthused as they left the nets behind, the afternoon sun beating strongly down on their heads. “Thanks for coming with me, Yixing.”

“I had fun,” Yixing smiled, wiping his hands on his pants. He hoped that Junmyeon did not see the gesture, nudging Arion in the direction of the paddocks.

To his surprise, Sehun was leaning against the gates, hands stuffed into his pockets. He did not look very happy, lips down turned. But when his eyes fell upon Yixing, a smile graced his face.

“Yixing hyung!” He jogged over, placing a hand onto Arion’s sweaty neck. Arion nickered, clearly pleased to see him. “Hello, Arion.”

“Hello,” Yixing answered, confused. “I thought you’d left.”

“Yeah, didn’t you storm off in a huff earlier?” Junmyeon cut in, eyes narrowed. Sehun ignored him, beaming up at Yixing in a way that made his stomach do somersaults.

“I was waiting for you! Yifan said you liked Mediterranean food so I thought you might like to join me for lunch. I have a reservation at The Glass Shard, if you want to join me?”

Yixing blinked. Sehun knew Yifan as well? He really should have a conversation with his brother about his social circle.

“I would love to,” he said slowly. Arion whinnied, practically prancing. Sehun startled at his sudden motion, reeling back. Yixing blushed fiercely. Arion could not have been more clear with his implications.

“Sorry, I- I think he just wants to get back into his stables,” he said hurriedly, praying that Sehun had not seen the way his cheeks reddened.

“Oh, of course. Go on! I’ll help you and we can take my carriage,” Sehun said. He shot Junmyeon a smug look that Yixing did not miss, moving to taking his place between Arion and Juno.

Arion snuffled, pleased when he touched his shoulder.

They made quite the procession back to Arion’s stable, Yixing cueing Arion to open his wings just so he could hide the bright red flush on his cheeks.

He bade Junmyeon goodbye outside Arion’s stable, noting the dark look on the other man’s face.

“I had fun,” he said, prodding him gently in the hopes of bringing out a smile.

The corners of Junmyeon’s lips lifted and he guided Juno closer so that their legs brushed. Yixing’s heart rate tripled in speed. He could not remember the last time he had felt that way.

“I had fun too. Thanks for keeping me company,” Junmyeon said, bumping their legs together.

Yixing nodded, swinging his legs over Arion’s back. Pain exploded through his nerves when his feet hit the ground, a scream tearing out of his throat before he quite understood what had happened.

His knees buckled and he braced himself for the impact but before he could hit the ground, Sehun was there.

He sagged into Sehun’s arms, gasping. Sweat dripped down from his brow as he tried to get his feet under himself again. The air was too cold, rushing down his lungs as he caught his breath.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up and Junmyeon was there too, brows knitted in concern.

Arion whickered, bumping into his other shoulder. Yixing snapped out of his daze, sucking down a breath of air so quickly that it hurt.

“I’m fine,” he gritted out, missing the warmth when Junmyeon left his side.

The carved head of his cane was pushed into his hand and he gripped it tight, his knuckles turning white.

“Do you want me to send you home? That looked like it hurt,” Sehun said worriedly. “I can take care of Arion.”

Yixing bit down hard on his lip. In truth, he wanted to. His cheeks burned at the thought of having not one, but _two_ people seeing him in pain. Especially people that he admired.

But he had made a promise to his mother and Yixing was nothing if not honourable.

“I‘ll be fine. It’s not easy to get an invitation to the Glass Shard,” he joked, trying for a smile.

Both Junmyeon and Sehun’s expression cleared up, the former giving him a very stiff pat on the back as he straightened.

“I’ll see you around?” Yixing asked, gaze directed at Junmyeon. Junmyeon lowered his head in a nod, squeezing his bicep before Juno whinnied for him.

Sehun took his hand as soon as Junmyeon had vanished from view, calling over a stablehand. Yixing insisted on grooming Arion himself, the pegasus huffing and flapping his wings anxiously the entire time as if he was afraid Yixing would go back on his word.

The carriage was much grander than Yixing was used to, decked out in gold and jewels. The seats were covered in plush velvet and he sank into them with a sigh.

They had carried him to the podium in a carriage much like the one he was in and he could still remember how the joy surged through him, like a river that had no dam. Arion led the procession, the carriage hitched to his back.

Yixing had been convinced that they were connected telepathically, his joy was so palpable.

He shook his head, blinking his eyes open to see Sehun reclining on the seat opposite him. Sehun’s brows were furrowed as he studied him, picking at the velvet strands beneath him.

“Is something wrong?” Yixing asked, folding his arms primly in his lap. It was hard to decipher Sehun’s look.

“No, nothing. I just- you’re really pretty,” Sehun blinked, eyes widening as a hot flush took over Yixing’s face. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud!”

It was the earnest tone that made his ears burn. Yixing was no stranger to compliments but somehow, coming from Sehun only made it more sincere.

“Thank you,” he said shyly, plucking at the hem of his shirt.

The tips of Sehun’s ears were red too and he glanced away, turning to look outside the carriage window.

“I’ve mucked things up, haven’t I?” he asked, twisting at the rings that adorned his fingers. “Jongin always says I haven’t got a filter and that you’d probably appreciate it if I went slower.”

Yixing blinked, frowning.

“Who is Jongin? What do you mean go slower?” He asked slowly, squinting his eyes when the afternoon sun shone in from outside the windows. Sehun yanked the drapes shut roughly, chewing his lip.

“Jongin’s a family friend. He’s new to the stables,” he said, deliberately avoiding the second question.

Yixing narrowed his eyes, reaching for his cane.

Sehun yelped when he staggered to his feet, moving at once to catch him when he made his way shakily to the seat beside him.

“Hyung-.”

“Answer the question, Sehun.”

Sehun blew out a breath, his cheeks rosy. He would not look Yixing in the eye when he spoke again, bumping their shoulders together.

“I’ve been trying to woo you since I got here. But you’re really dense, hyung.”

Yixing went red, his mind going blank. The flowers at the hospital, the anonymous gifts in his tack box before his competitions. Even before his accident, he had been receiving the little roses. And the card.

“Did you send the card this morning?” He asked, pulling the purple card out of his jacket pocket.

Sehun blinked.

“No? I put roses in your tack box. You must have the entire rainbow by now, hyung.”

“Oh,” Yixing said, turning the card over and over in his hand.

“Is there someone else leaving gifts?” Sehun asked hesitantly, eyes flickering to the purple card. “You must have expected it, hyung. Everyone wants to be with you.”

“No. I’m unapproachable, according to Yifan.” Yixing made a face, holding out the card. He must have missed the messy scrawl on the back in the dimness of Arion’s stall that morning as it stood out now.

“You’re just focused,” Sehun said, studying the handwriting. His brows scrunched and he handed it back. “That’s Junmyeon hyung’s writing. He must have paid a stablehand.”

He sounded more resigned than angry.

“Is there- a problem between the two of you?” Yixing asked, sticking the card back into his pocket.

“He’s annoying,” Sehun muttered, “we’ve both been trying to get your attention for a while now.”

“Oh.” Yixing blinked, his cheeks heating up. He chewed his lip, not knowing what to say. He could not remember the last time he had considered, much less dated anyone.

Junmyeon had been his one, tiny crush but he had never expected him to notice him. But the card burned in his pocket and so did the candle of hope in his chest.

“You’d think he’d be content,” Sehun huffed, “he has so many admirers already but no, he has to go after you too.”

“I- I didn’t expect-.”

“I know, hyung. No one knows when was the last time you even expressed interest in anyone. It makes it a fair fight though, doesn’t it?”

Yixing went even redder, chewing hard on his lower lip. He did not know if he ought to let Sehun know about his little crush. They were not quite close enough.

The carriage stopped before a building built entirely out of glass. It gleamed so bright in the afternoon sun that Yixing could barely look at it without it blinding him.

His palms were clammy when Sehun stepped out with him, the valet at the door nodding at them with a knowing smile.

“Is this a date?” he blurted out when they were both seated, in a little private booth near the back. “Did you ask me on a date without me knowing?”

Sehun made a face at his napkin.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, hyung. It could just be a lunch between friends,” he said, pulling the ribbon tied around his napkin free. 

Yixing thought about it as the servers poured him water, Sehun accepting a glass of orange stuff that he was almost certain was a mimosa. It was a little early in the day for alcohol but he took one too, surprising Sehun.

“I didn’t think you drank,” he said, flicking the ribbon in his hands around the table. It was oddly endearing, the way he twisted it back and forth, making funny shapes.

“I don’t have to ride seriously now, do I?” Yixing said, taking a sip of the mimosa. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of the alcohol, making Sehun laugh.

It was a nice lunch, full of gently prodding questions and jokes. Yixing learnt that Sehun liked chinese fried rice but disliked the dried shrimp they put in it. That he liked hunter green, which was why his jackets were often made of green velvet.

Nero was his first pegasus and his parents owned two horses named Thestral and Corinthus, both retired racehorses that Sehun had learned to ride on.

In turn, Yixing volunteered a little more information. That he learnt to ride because Yifan hated it and their parents wanted at least one rider in the family. He talked about Phoebus, the old grey horse that his parents had started him on before transitioning to Sol, a gorgeous palomino that he loved with his whole heart.

“Why didn’t you keep her?” Sehun asked when he showed him photos on his phone.

Yixing stared down at the photo, stroking a hand over the white star that adorned the mare’s forehead. He missed Sol.

Arion was his everything but Sol had been the first Pegasus he had ever bonded with. He remembered crying in his bedroom like the world had ended when she had been sold.

“I don’t know,” he said softly, “I thought we had bonded. I didn’t understand how it worked.”

Sehun winced, fingers tightening in the tablecloth. He folded the napkin in his hands, tucking it neatly back under the plate.

“It must have hurt,” he said, “being separated like that.”

“It did,” Yixing confirmed, “I saw her in races. She was beautiful and so, so good. Won everything she entered.”

His mind flashed back to the first time he had seen Sol after she had been taken away. It had been at the races.

A client of his father had invited them to see Napolean, a pegasus that his father had bred and sold for chariots. The place was packed full as they made their way to their seats. Yixing remembered clinging on to his mother’s skirts, staring in awe at the horses that trotted past them.

The chariots gleamed under the afternoon sun, golden rays dancing off the meticulously decorated bits and leathers. He could still smell the leather in the air, the laurels that people tossed about carelessly.

Their seats had been high up, sending his little heart racing whenever he looked down. He did not let go of his mother’s hand when she ushered him into place.

“Are you scared, little star?”

Yixing grabbed a handful of her skirts, pulling himself into her lap. His father was too busy talking to scold him.

His mother smelled like lavender and it calmed him amidst the roar of the crowd. He burrowed his head into the crook of his neck, nodding.

“It’s too high,” he mumbled, “I don’t like being high.”

A soft hand stroked through his hair and he pulled away to look up at his mother, reaching to tug at her necklace. It was a locket that she never took off. He had seen the photo inside hundreds of times but never grew tired of it.

The locket clicked open in his chubby little hand. Yixing stared down at the photo of his mother with her arms around a blue roan pegasus with its wings outstretched.

“Do you miss her, Mama?” he asked even as the crowd settled, the pegasi trotting out to take their places.

“Always,” his mother said with a smile. “Just like you’ll always miss Sol.”

Yixing flopped into her lap, turning round to face the tracks. Just beside two piebald pegasi, was a golden palomino with a cream coloured mane. It was fastened to a golden chariot, decorated with laurels and seemed listless.

Her wings fluttered and as if drawn by a magnet, her head turned.

Yixing’s heart stopped.

“Sol,” he muttered. And then louder. “Sol!”

Sol reared onto her hind legs as if she had heard him. It was impossible. They were too far apart but there was no mistaking the excitement in her eyes. Her wings flared wide open and for a moment, Yixing thought she was about to abandon her chariot to come to him.

He squirmed in his mother’s lap, too delighted to sit still. But her handler must have said something for Sol turned back around, her wings settling.

“Yixing! Stop that,” his father snapped and he quieted at once. But the excitement bubbled in his chest. He was so giddy that he barely registered the other pegasi, too focused on the golden mare in lane seven.

When she raced across the ribbon in the last lap, he had never cheered louder in his life. He wanted to be her, to be _with_ her.

They had met Sol after, when his father went down to greet Napolean and his handler and Yixing could not have been happier. Sol’s muzzle was soft in his hand and she nuzzled him all over as if she could not believe it was him.

“She remembers you,” the woman holding the reins said, her golden hair tumbling down her back. She had laurels fastened to her hair and an olive crown on her head.

“But she likes you,” Yixing said, confused when Sol lipped her shoulder. He did not understand.

“Bonds change. The more time you spend with a pegasus, the stronger your bond. Did you thought you bonded with her?” she said, stroking Sol’s neck.

Yixing nodded. The woman smiled, crouching down. She handed him a little lock of hair. It was Sol’s, cream coloured and just the right size to wrap around his wrist twice..

“One day, you will bond with someone else. And it will be one so much stronger, no one can tear you apart, little one. They will be your forever, just like Sol is mine.”

Sol whinnied at him, snuffling before returning to her place beside her handler. She had never looked more content.

In that moment, Yixing knew he wanted to ride forever. That even if he could never get Sol back, he wanted a bond so stronger it would be unbreakable.

And then he met Arion.

“Yixing hyung?” Yixing blinked, Sehun’s face swimming into view before him.

“I’m okay,” he said absently, clicking his phone off. “Just thinking.”

He touched the lock of horse hair wrapped around his wrist. It was too short now. His mother had brought it to a jeweller to get it made into a proper bracelet and he had worn it ever since.

“Of her?” Sehun asked, nodding at his phone.

Yixing gave him a wan smile, finishing up the last bite of his tiramisu. He gathered up his courage as Sehun waved the server over.

“We should- hang out again sometime,” he said, a burst of warmth filling his chest when Sehun whipped his head around, wide eyed. “Maybe outside the stables?”

“I would love to,” Sehun said, astonishment colouring his tone. A smile crept over his face, visibly uncontrollably and it made Yixing smile too, as he reached for his mimosa, draining the entire glass.

Change was good for him, Yixing decided as he watched Sehun sign the receipt. Perhaps he ought to try it a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would post an update today and I DID! This is mildly inspired by my actual falling from horseback. Didn't know you could go into shock from a fall but alas, I did. Thankfully I didn't get stepped on AHAHHA

Whatever he was expecting, it was not for Junmyeon to be standing outside Arion’s stall, waiting for him. He had his helmet in hand, gloves tugged on and Yixing could see a group of teen girls hiding in the opposite stall.

Their cooing was loud, echoing in the air and he was certain that Junmyeon had noticed them as well, by the way he ducked his head and tried to hide his face.

“Hey.” He waved when Yixing limped forward, face breaking into a smile. The girls hidden in the stall squealed and Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed.

“Fan club?” Yixing smiled, tilting his head in the direction of the girls.

Junmyeon’s cheeks darkened and he shrugged his shoulders carelessly, eliciting another round of squealing that had Arion stamping his hooves and snorting. He tossed his mane, whinnying loudly.

Yixing leaned his cane against the wall, raising his hands. Arion thrust his muzzle into his hands, nuzzling at his chest and pockets for treats. He always knew when Yixing brought something for him.

“Easy,” Yixing laughed, digging the bits of carrot out of his pocket. Arion chomped down on them eagerly, spraying carrot juice all over the place.

“I was wondering if you’d like to do some liberty training with me,” Junmyeon said, scratching Arion’s cheek. Arion flared his wings out, making happy sounds as Yixing rubbed his ears.

“I’m still not allowed to train,” Yixing said, biting his lip, “but I’d love to watch.”

Junmyeon’s face lit up. He put on his helmet, grinning.

“I’ll send someone for your tack!”

Yixing smiled back, unlatching the Dutch door. He picked up his cane, patting Arion’s shoulder in praise when he stepped aside to let him through.

His grooming box had already been brought inside the stall.

He did not even know that Junmyeon had left and returned with Juno until he heard him speak.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon’s tone was sharp, unfriendly and Yixing wondered who it was that made him so defensive.

“Bringing Yixing hyung his tack,” came Sehun’s smug answer.

Yixing blinked, confused.

He peeked out from behind Arion, straightening to grab his cane.

“Morning, Sehun,” he said. Sehun turned, arms full with his saddle and bridle and broke out into a grin.

“Morning, hyung. I was heading to see Nero and heard you needed your tack,” he beamed, shaking the saddle in his hands. “Are you training today?”

“I’m not allowed, unfortunately,” Yixing said, chewing his lip. Junmyeon was practically bristling outside and Juno was picking up on his emotions. Her wings were half flared, tense and her teeth were bared as if she might bite.

“That’s a shame. May I watch you ride?” Sehun asked, oblivious to Junmyeon and his angry pegasus. He stepped into the stable, bowing at Arion. Arion bowed back, folding his wings down as Sehun passed him to set down the saddle.

“No, you may not. Yixing’s helping me with my liberty training,” Junmyeon snapped.

Yixing blinked at the hostility.

“He’s just going to watch,” he reasoned, stroking a hand down Arion’s neck when the pegasus puffed his wings at him. “There’s no reason to snap.”

Junmyeon huffed, climbing the nearest fence to mount Juno.

“I’m going,” he said, visibly upset.

Arion flapped his wings, prancing out before Yixing could signal him to. He looked far too smug as he passed Sehun, practically dancing on the spot.

“Arion,” Yixing admonished, limping after him.

The pegasus turned his head, shooting him a look that said he did not wish to be tacked up. He fluttered his primaries in a way that made Yixing roll his eyes, bending to scoop the bridle and reins off the abandoned saddle before following.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured to Sehun as he limped past, draping the bridle over his shoulder. “I have no idea what’s gotten into him.”

“It’s alright,” Sehun answered, still looking triumphant despite Junmyeon’s dramatics. “Do you want to hang out-?”

“I can’t,” Yixing said softly, “Yifan’s picking me up. I’m due at the doctor’s today.”

An impatient whinny made him startle, wobbling on his cane. He glanced towards Arion, who stood protectively beside Juno, stamping his hooves.

“I should go,” he said, nodding towards Arion, pretending not to see Sehun’s face fall.

“See you around, hyung,” Sehun said before Yixing limped off.

Arion stamped his hooves when Yixing tried to slip the bridle on, visibly in a mood. He blew out his nostrils repeatedly, crab stepping sideways with his tail swishing wildly,

“What’s the matter with you?” Yixing chided, dropping the bridle.

Immediately, the pegasus perked up. His ears pricked straight up and he stopped prancing.

A soft wingtip brushed against Yixing’s wrist almost in apology and Yixing sighed.

“Not your decision,” he said sternly.

Arion whinnied again, shaking his mane before dropping into a low bow when Yixing touched his shoulder.

“Seems like he wants to do liberty riding too,” Junmyeon commented, his lips curving in amusement as Yixing mounted.

Yixing chewed his lips, Arion’s mane coarse between his fingers. He missed the security of his saddle and bridle already.

Arion’s back was slippery with sweat and every little movement made his heart pound a little harder. His palms slipped against Arion’s mane and he exhaled, ducking his head when Arion started into a walk.

Thankfully, Junmyeon did not notice his trepidation, turning Juno away towards the training pens.

He left the gates open for them, pushing Juno into a trot the moment he entered the pen. Yixing followed slowly behind, his heart thumping so loudly in his ears when he had to lean down to close the gates.

As if he had sensed his fear, Arion fluffed up his wings, providing him a buffer as he slid the latch close with trembling hands.

“Thanks, buddy,” Yixing murmured when he straightened himself.

Arion made a snorting sound, dropping his wings as Junmyeon turned around the corner of the pen, trotting towards them. Yixing squeezed his legs when the muscles in Arion’s back shifted, inhaling hard to steady his breathing.

“You good?” Junmyeon’s tone was laced with concern as he slowed Juno to a walk, the pegasus fluffing out her wings.

“Yeah.” Yixing managed a shaky smile, nudging Arion to the corner of the pen.

Just the sensation of Arion’s bare back beneath him was enough for his fingers to tighten. He looked down, forcing himself to relax his grip.

“You go,” he said, “I’ll watch for a bit.”

Junmyeon’s gaze burned into him even as he nodded, pushing Juno into a bouncy trot. His posting had gotten a lot better, smoother as he rode one round, two rounds around the pen.

“Heels,” Yixing called, settling into the rhythm of Juno’s pounding hooves on the sand.

Junmyeon’s heels pushed down and he flashed him a quick grin as he rode past, perfectly comfortable bareback. Wind ruffled through his hair as he pushed Juno into a serpentine, still rising to the trot and Yixing had to admit that Junmyeon had gotten a lot better since he last saw him doing drills.

“Your form’s better,” he called as Juno lengthened her stride, eating the earth until she was in a canter, wings half raised. “Juno, wings please.”

Juno snorted, fluttering her primaries before folding them back down around Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s cheeks tinted a soft pink as he turned Juno in a large circle, the pegasus obeying a half-beat late. They faced two tiny jumps, red and white poles gleaming in the sun.

Yixing watched with bated breath as Junmyeon urged Juno towards the poles, the pegasus’ wings flaring out as she leapt, catching herself on the landing.

“Damnit,” Junmyeon said, brows knitting into a frown as Juno slowed to a trot and then a walk.

“Take it again. Make sure she doesn’t use her wings this time,” Yixing said, urging Arion into a trot. “Like this.”

His heart rose into his throat when he slipped a little, fingers curling into Arion’s mane. He pressed his heels a little closer and Arion responded at once, lengthening his strides.

They circled the jump once before Yixing clicked his tongue, urging Arion into a canter. He pressed his heels in, gritting his teeth as they approached the jump.

Blue sky and white clouds flashed in his mind as Arion rose into the air, wings tucked tightly around him. Sweat beaded on his hairline and he squeezed his calves tighter, shutting his eyes.

They landed lightly, with barely a thump and Yixing had to force his eyes open. He released a breath he did not know he had been holding, deepening his seat to slow Arion down.

His fingers ached from how hard he had gripped Arion’s mane and he could only hope that Junmyeon could not tell how afraid he had been just to take that jump.

Arion snorted softly when he released a hand to smooth over his shoulder as if he could read his mind.

“I’ll try,” Junmyeon said, cutting through his thoughts. “Though I doubt I could make it look as graceful as yours.”

Yixing settled against Arion’s back, trying to steady his breathing as Junmyeon nudged Juno into a trot and then a canter.

From the way Juno rose onto her hind legs, he could tell that something was wrong.

The pegasus reared, wings shooting out the moment her feet left the ground. It caught the wind and her balance was thrown almost immediately.

Yixing did not know that he had moved until he scrambled off Arion and pain went shooting up his legs.

But there was already someone there, helping Junmyeon off the ground.

“You okay?” Sehun’s voice drifted over to him as he steadied himself against Arion, raising his head to see the younger rider holding out a hand for Junmyeon to take.

“Fine,” Junmyeon gasped, accepting the hand. “My fault- my aids confused-.”

He struggled to his feet, wobbled and had to sink against Sehun for support.

“Lay him down,” Yixing urged, cursing himself for leaving his cane behind at the stables. He leaned against Arion’s shoulder, biting his lip when pain exploded through his knee when he tried to walk.

Sehun’s brow was furrowed with concern as he laid Junmyeon back down onto the sandy arena.

“Just breathe for a bit okay?” he said carefully propping Junmyeon’s legs up on one knee.

Junmyeon did not answer, his eyes screwing shut.

Yixing sank to his knees beside him, touching his shoulder with a trembling hand. He smoothed a hand through Junmyeon’s sweat-damp hair, sucking in a breath.

“Is Juno-?”

The pegasus came trotting over, wings folded. She looked so guilty and apologetic that Yixing’s heart squeezed. He reached up, grasping her bridle as she came nearer, casting a critical eye over her wings and legs.

“She’s fine,” Sehun answered for him, “might get a bit of swelling on those forelegs though for the way she landed.”

Junmyeon’s face twisted and he closed his eyes again, smoothing his fingers over Juno’s muzzle when she nuzzled him.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured.

Juno nickered, nibbling on his hair before flopping fully down onto her belly to curve her neck around him.

“Is the world still swimming?” Yixing asked, careful to keep his voice low.

Junmyeon shook his head and then winced.

“It wasn’t but then I did that like an idiot,” he said with a chuckle.

“I’ll go get some water,” Sehun said, rising to his feet. “You watch him.”

He was gone before Yixing could say anything, leaving him still kneeling in the sand.

Arion snorted, his muzzle brushing against the top of Yixing’s head as he checked over Junmyeon’s eyes, just to make sure he did not have a concussion. He nibbled at Yixing’s hair, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Just the weight of his head made Yixing’s heart ease a little. It had been a small jump, Junmyeon was perfectly fine, just in shock.

“Was my fault,” Junmyeon muttered when he slid an arm under him to help him sit up. “I changed my aids at the last second.”

“It’s okay,” Yixing soothed, holding him up with his one good knee. “It happens.”

“It’s a rookie mistake,” Junmyeon grumbled, his chest rising as he inhaled, pressing a hand to his head. “I just- _so_ wanted to impress you.”

Yixing’s heart skipped a beat. He brushed a strand of hair away from Junmyeon’s face, shaking his head.

“You don’t need to impress me, Junmyeon. You’re _Kim Junmyeon._ ”

Junmyeon shook his head, leaning against Yixing’s leg. He stroked Juno’s cheek gently, kissing her nose when she leaned in.

“I want you to like me because I’m me,” he said sincerely, “not because-.”

He waved his hand, narrowing his eyes at something in the distance. Yixing did not know what to say.

He was not used to people straight up confessing to him after a fall.

Luckily, he did not have to respond, for Sehun came barrelling through the gates like he was being chased.

“Freaking fangirls,” he grumbled, plopping onto the ground and sending a small dust storm into the air. “Seriously, they follow you _everywhere._ ”

Yixing was relieved to hear Junmyeon choke out a laugh at that, taking a sip from the bottle that Sehun offered. Sehun smiled back, wary and uncertain.

“We should get you back. Maybe even looked at by a nurse,” Yixing said, “that was a pretty hard fall.”

Junmyeon grimaced, pretty lips turning down. He accepted the candy bar that Sehun held out with a mumbled thanks, ripping the wrapper with his teeth.

“No need. I fall too often. They’re already sick of me,” he said, taking a big chunk out of the chocolate.

“You went into shock,” Sehun said, not unkindly. “I think it’s fair to say you scared the crap out of Yixing hyung.”

Junmyeon’s brows knitted and he turned to Yixing, a little bit of chocolate smeared on the side of his mouth. Yixing thumbed at it before he even quite knew what he had done, only realising when Junmyeon’s cheeks went pink.

“You had um- chocolate,” he stammered.

“Thanks,” Junmyeon said, ducking his head. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s alright.”

Yixing reached to help heave him to his feet but his knees were done for the day. They refused to hold him and Sehun had to carry Junmyeon’s weight by himself. Sehun turned his gaze onto him when Junmyeon was on his feet, concerned.

“I’ll be fine,” Yixing said before he could ask, wrapping his arms around Arion’s neck when the pegasus snorted.

He let him lift him, holding him steady until his knees would cooperate long enough for him to mount.

“I didn’t know he could do that,” Sehun said, impressed.

Yixing merely smiled, stroking a hand through Arion’s mane. He nodded behind him.

“Give him a lift. Arion can carry us both.”

His heart skipped a beat when Junmyeon wound his arms around his waist. The weight was warm but not unwelcome and he hoped Sehun did not see him blush when Arion whinnied, flapping his wings.

“You smell- good,” Junmyeon murmured, low enough that Sehun could not hear.

Yixing ducked his head, squeezing his fingers around the strands of Arion’s mane. A flash of guilt darted through him when he saw the look on Sehun’s face before he walked away, Juno walking straight up to him when he closed his hand around her loose reins.

“Let’s go,” he said, his tone short.

Yixing nudged Arion into a smooth lope, thanking Sehun with a nod when he held the gate open for him. His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood roaring in his ears as he rode through the stables, where anyone could see him and fucking Kim Junmyeon with his arms wrapped around him.

Sehun’s eyes were stormy by the time they arrived at Arion’s stall for there had been no shortage of wolf whistles and cat calling on their way. Yixing’s cheeks were on fire and he wished he could do nothing more than hide his face into Arion’s mane and disappear.

He kept his head down, trying to ignore all the chaos until someone called his name.

Just the sight of his brother leaning against Arion’s stall with a smirk on his face was enough for his blood pressure to rise. No matter how much good Yifan thought he was doing, Yixing always had the urge to punch him in his stupid face.

Perhaps it was a brotherly thing.

“Ge,” he said, setting his jaw.

“Yixing,” Yifan said, inclining his head. He jerked his chin in Junmyeon’s direction, lips twitching. “Heard you took a fall. You okay?”

Junmyeon chuckled, a low breathy sound that sent pleasant shivers down Yixing’s spine.

“I’m good. Yixing and Sehun took care of me.”

Yifan raised his eyebrows, nodding at Sehun with an air of nonchalance before he stepped forward, holding his hand out for Arion to sniff.

“Hello boy.”

Yixing only felt mildly betrayed when Arion nuzzled him enthusiastically, practically foaming at the mouth until Yifan pulled the sugar cube out of his pocket with a grin.

“Smart boy,” he cooed, scratching behind Arion’s ear as the pegasus crunched down the sugar cube, sending white sugary saliva everywhere.

“Stop bribing my horse,” Yixing muttered, sliding off Arion’s back.

He bit back a curse when his knees buckled and he had to catch himself on Arion’s shoulder. Yifan reached out for him, grabbing his arm before he could fall, thick brows furrowed.

“Should you be spending that much time on his back? Your legs don’t look so good,” he said when Yixing yanked away and nearly fell again.

“I’m fine,” Yixing said.

His cane was leaning against Arion’s stall door, a little too far from his reach and he did not know if his legs would hold him that far. Judging from the way they were shaking, little spikes of pain piercing through his nerves, he doubted it.

Thankfully, Yifan made no more comment. He let him go, moving to grab his cane for him instead.

“Sehun offered to help stable Arion. We’re already running late for the appointment,” he said when Yixing took the cane. “Mother’s not going to be happy.”

Yixing wrinkled his nose. He hated not taking care of Arion himself. It always felt like he was abandoning him if he did not at least groom him after a ride.

Arion nickered, lipping at his sleeves. His gaze was soft and understanding because of course, he sensed Yixing’s inner turmoil. Yixing stroked a hand down his cheek and kissed his velvety nose.

“Thank you,” he whispered, rubbing down his muzzle the way he liked it.

Arion bobbed his head, nudging him towards Yifan before clip-clopping into the stall on his own.

Yixing glanced over his shoulder as Yifan turned away, chewing his lip as he watched Sehun hurry into the stall after him, his stomach churning with guilt.

“C’mon,” Yifan said, his tone gentle. “I’ll schedule your appointments later. Maybe we can even convince Mother to get the old doc to come to the house instead.”

Yixing huffed, elbowing his brother in the side before letting him rest a big hand on his shoulder.

Maybe Yifan was good for something after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D>@VOlympian</a>.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20<a%20href=).
> 
> I am now opening quickfire commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took me a while! But it's up now and I hope whoever's still reading enjoys this!

“I didn’t think ice prince Yixing was capable of making friends,” Yifan commented as they walked through the stables.

People stared as they passed and Yixing could not help the twinge of annoyance that filtered through him. Yifan _always_ attracted attention wherever they went. Whether it was because of his height or his devastating good looks, he preferred not to say.

“Well, maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” he snarked, glowering when Yifan snickered.

“You’re so prickly, Xing ah. I’m surprised Sehun and Junmyeon like you so much,” Yifan said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

“Oh, shut up, you insufferable ass,” Yixing huffed. He was not even surprised that Yifan did not use their driver. The dumb ass preferred his motorbike or driving on his own.

Considering that he drove in the races, it was a wonder he did not get sick of driving.

He slid into the front seat, Yifan holding the door for him.

“Seatbelt,” Yifan said when he had gotten into the car, revving the engine. “Mother will kill me if you don’t.”

“She wouldn’t know,” Yixing retorted, wilting only when Yifan sent him a withering look.

He buckled his seatbelt obediently, turning his head away to look out the window as Yifan drove out of the stables.

The car was quiet, the silence comfortable. Yixing would never admit it even if someone paid him to but he did miss Yifan while he had been on tour, racing around Europe and the States.

Yifan was the only other person in the world who understood him. Who understood what it felt like to eat, live and breathe riding. Even if it was a different sort of riding that he did.

“What was Europe like?” he asked, as the landscape turned into a green blur around him. The car bumped over potholes in the road as Yifan sped up, a little faster than necessary.

“Beautiful. Think you would love it. We should go this year, after your legs get better. I know a friend who owns a stable full of purebreds,” Yifan said absently, turning the corner.

The road straightened, grey buildings coming into view. Yifan drove around a golden fountain spraying water into the air, pulling into the parking lot of a white structure that sent shivers down Yixing’s spine.

He hated the hospital more than anything in the world. It reminded him of bad things, of blue skies flying past, of hitting the ground so hard he stopped breathing.

“You good?”

A finger poked him in the side and he turned to see Yifan watching him with a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah,” he said, trying not to let it come out too sharply.

Out of everyone, Yifan was the one who did not treat him any differently. He was the same old snarky, sarcastic Yifan who liked to push him around, push his buttons. He certainly did not want his brother’s pity now.

“Let’s go then. It’s just an MRI and then we can go for ice cream.” Yifan unbuckled his seatbelt, sliding out of the car before Yixing could answer. Yixing blinked.

His brother willing to spend more time than necessary with him? And paying for _ice cream_? Who was he?

He got out of the car slowly, grimacing when his feet hit the ground. Yifan did not offer him an arm, merely standing by and waiting until he was ready to walk.

“I’m not a kid you know,” Yixing said as they headed into the too sterile, too white building. The smell of alcohol turned his stomach and his grip on his cane tightened. “You don’t need to buy me ice cream to get me to behave.”

Yifan rolled his eyes just like he knew he would.

“I wanted ice cream okay? If you don’t want any, you’re gonna have to tag along anyway because I’m your ride.”

Yixing huffed at that, elbowing him hard enough to make Yifan yelp and stagger away. It did not stop his lips from curling however. For an older brother, Yifan acted like a child sometimes.

The appearance of the doctor made them both sober up however and Yixing could not help but cling a little closer as they were led towards the MRI room.

Yixing hated MRIs. They were small and so confined and the fact that he was told not to move only made him twitch.

But it was over quickly, the doctor making noises of both approval and disapproval when he did a physical examination of his bad knee.

“You need to lay off it more. No more heavy riding,” he said gruffly, tapping Yixing’s knee with a rubber mallet.

Yixing swallowed, thinking of the number of times he had been to the stables since his last visit.

“How- how many times can I ride?” he asked meekly, afraid of the answer.

The doctor looked at him and huffed.

“I’d say three times a week but knowing you, I’d prefer it if you spread it out to shorter rides over five days.”

Yixing exhaled slowly, Yifan’s hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.

“Watch your brother, Yifan. He overworks himself,” the doctor said before bustling away, his way of dismissing them.

“Ice cream time,” Yifan whispered, grinning when Yixing stabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

They made their way down to a quaint little ice cream that Yixing vaguely remembered seeing when he actually did things other than ride and stay home.

“You’ve never had this, have you?” Yifan asked as he held open the door, practically skipping in place. “It’s one of the best places in town.”

Yixing shot him a skeptical look.

“How would you know? You’re never actually _in_ town.”

Yifan stuck his tongue out at him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. He marched him up to the counter and Yixing had to admit that despite his skepticism, the ice creams displayed did look absolutely mouthwatering.

Yifan nodded at the man standing behind the counter, who was bobbing happily, eyes wide when he recognized Yifan.

“Hello, Zitao,” Yifan rumbled.

Yixing rolled his eyes. He knew it was Yifan’s “celebrity” voice, the one he used on adoring fangirls and boys.

“Hello, Yifan!” Zitao said, clapping his hands with a smile so bright that it was dazzling.

Yixing could not help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“Tao ah, you should recommend something for my brother. He hasn’t been here before,” Yifan said, jerking his chin in the direction of the display. He leaned forward, almost pressing his nose into the glass.

“Do you have any preferred flavours?” Zitao asked, “or are you good with everything?”

Yixing shrugged his shoulders, causing Yifan’s arm to flop off.

“I’m good. I can’t remember the last time I had Ice cream,” he said, prompting a horrified gasp from Zitao and a long suffering sigh from Yifan.

“Well, perhaps you’d like the strawberries and cream. Or just classic vanilla with a bourbon twist,” Zitao said, swiping up the said flavours with some wooden sticks.

Yixing took a tiny bite of the strawberry, humming with approval. He wrinkled his nose at the bourbon however, drawing a chuckle from his brother.

“My usual. He’ll have the strawberries,” Yifan said, patting his shoulder.

They sat by the window, the sounds of the café passing them by. Yixing picked at the ice cream, savoring the creamy texture on his tongue.

A rumble of thunder startled him and he jumped, nearly dropping his spoon.

Yifan’s head turned from the window towards him and a large hand covered his own, squeezing. It grounded him long enough for him to breathe, to bring himself back.

“We should go,” Yifan said, polishing off the rest of his ice cream. “Before it rains.”

A crack of lightning lit up the sky and Yixing’s breath caught. He bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to stop it from trembling. Blue and grey skies flashed past his eyes, a stray feather flying past his peripheral vision.

“Come on, Xing.” A heavy hand wrapped around his shoulder.

Yixing gasped, unaware that he had closed his eyes. Yifan’s hand tightened, squeezing until the pain made him suck in a sharp breath.

“That’s it. Just breathe. You’re okay.” Yifan’s voice rumbled through him, weight curving around the back of his shoulders.

Yixing blew out a breath, dropping his unfinished ice cream.

“I’m-.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Yifan cut him off, rubbing a long stroke down his spine. “Let’s go before it gets too heavy.”

Yixing nodded, stiff as a board his brother guided him out of the chair and out onto the street. It had already started to rain, a soft drizzle that pattered down on them as they hurried to the car.

He studied the raindrops spilling slowly down the car window as Yifan drove, trying to steady his breathing every time thunder rumbled through the sky.

“Do you think a therapist would help?” Yifan asked, his voice too quiet over the sound of rain. “I know a guy.”

“I don’t know.” Yixing swallowed, hating how his voice cracked. “I want- I just wish I knew how to not be afraid.”

He ducked his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Tears rose unbidden to his eyes, scalding as they spilled down his face.

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid,” Yifan said, staring out at the road in front of them. “I’m afraid every time I get onto the track.”

Yixing blinked, exhaling when they went over a bump.

“You are?”

“Why the hell not? I’d be stupid not to be,” Yifan said with a laugh. He pulled to a stop in front of a stoplight, reaching over to pat Yixing’s hand awkwardly. “I’m in a hunk of metal full of flammable liquid zooming around a racetrack. If god forbid an accident happens, I could be killed.”

The words sent a shiver down Yixing’s spine. He clenched his fingers into the hem of his shirt, chewing his bottom lip.

“So why do it? If you’re so scared.”

Yifan’s eyes bored into him, burning with fire.

“For the same reason you keep returning to the stables after your accident. Why do _you_ keep riding?”

The question stopped Yixing cold. They spent the rest of the ride home in silence, with only the sound of rain pattering on the roof of the car accompanying his thoughts.

The storm had only grown stronger by the time Yifan pulled into the driveway of their house, the wind howling like a banshee outside. He pulled the gear into park, giving Yixing an unreadable look.

“I’ll give that therapist a call if you want him,” he said, “he’s pretty good at listening.”

“Unlike you,” Yixing ribbed, a small smile cracking on his lips when Yifan huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not as alone as you think you are, Xing. Just need to remember that sometimes.”

Within a week, Yifan was gone again, off to Australia to compete in a race that made Yixing’s skin crawl when he watched the live broadcast. The hairpin turns and skid marks on the ground sent goosebumps rising on his flesh and he could not stop flashing back to Yifan’s words.

It was with much trepidation that he returned to the stables, far too early in the morning for anyone to be around. The pegasi lifted their noses to the air when he stepped inside, nostrils twitching when they scented him.

Yixing smiled to himself. It had been too long since he visited every pegasus in the stables with treats.

The sky was still grey, tiny slivers of sunlight making funny shadows on the floor as he walked. His boots made a clip clipping sound as he limped towards the first stall, pulling a chunk of carrot out of his pocket.

The pegasus inside whinnied in pleasure, sticking her head out for him to pet while she crunched down the carrot noisily.

It was slow going, with his cane impeding him but Yixing had made his way through half the stable before the main doors opened.

“Yixing? Is that you?”

Yixing turned, waving at Jungsoo, who cut an imposing figure even across the courtyard.

“Why’re you here so early?” Jungsoo asked, “I thought you weren’t supposed to train.”

“I’m not here to train,” Yixing answered, scratching the chin of the piebald pegasus. The pegasus practically trilled in delight, leaning his whole head against his shoulder as he chewed on the carrot bits.

“Oh.” Jungsoo looked at the blissed out pegasus and shook his head with a smile. “You spoil them too much, Yixing.”

Yixing smiled, turning to press a kiss onto the pegasus’ nose.

“I miss riding,” he admitted, moving down to the next stall, much to the piebald’s displeasure. He whinnied after him, stamping his hooves and swishing his tail.

“You ride plenty. I see you here more often than your mother tells me you should be,” Jungsoo said, holding his cane for him when he made to set it aside.

Sehun’s Nero stuck his head out, butting Yixing’s chest when he tried to feed him the carrot. He flapped his lips, nipping at Yixing’s sleeve before taking the vegetable.

“Good boy,” Yixing murmured, raising a carroty hand to scratch Nero’s ears.

“I meant training,” he said, holding out another carrot bit for Nero to take. “I miss training for events.”

Jungsoo’s face softened and he patted Yixing’s shoulder.

“How long till you can compete again?” he asked gently.

Yixing made a face, shaking his head. His heart throbbed are the mere thought when he answered.

“They don’t know. They don’t know if I could ever compete again.”

“Oh, Xing.”

Jungsoo rubbed his shoulder, expression creasing. He had taught Yixing ever since he was a little boy, first as a TA and then as his former coach.

He practically watched Yixing grow up.

Yixing did not have the heart to tell him that despite his missing training, he was afraid to compete. He was afraid he would never race again but he was also afraid to.

The open sky that had once felt like escape was now too big, too vast for someone so tiny. What once had been been his solace was now a recurring nightmare of storms and lightning.

Even as he softened to let Jungsoo hug him, the sky echoed with shrieking laughter and flapping wings. A pegasus’ whinny rang through the air and Jungsoo sighed.

“That’ll be the terrible twins,” he said, pulling away. “I better go stop them before they kill themselves. You take care, Xing. I’d love to see you back in action again.”

Yixing nodded, scratching Nero’s chin one last time before limping away. He still had several more stalls to go through before he reached Arion.

His knee was aching by the time he did arrive at Arion’s stall, the pegasus stamping and shaking his mane impatiently as he let himself in.

He could smell the carrots on him, practically foaming at the mouth. Yixing allowed himself a laugh before collapsing onto a clean pile of straw, his legs like jelly.

“No, hey, hey!” he laughed when Arion turned a full circle, wings fluttering.

Arion dropped onto his knees too, nuzzling at his chest and neck before lipping at his hands and pockets. His lips tickled, when he flapped them at him, Yixing shoving him away with a laugh.

“Easy,” he said, kissing Arion’s nose. His muzzle was whiskery under his lips, Arion nearly head butting him by accident in his eagerness.

“You want the carrot?” Yixing teased, reaching behind Arion’s wing to scratch at the wing joint.

Arion snorted, bobbing his head. He flicked his ears and stretched his neck forward, catching the sleeve of Yixing’s shirt.

“That’s not it,” Yixing said, nudging him gently. “Where is It?”

Arion made a sound that almost sounded like a grumble, ducking his head to close his teeth delicately around the edge of Yixing’s pocket.

“Good boy,” Yixing praised, smiling when Arion’s ears flickered. He pulled out a chunk of carrot, holding it out flat on his palm so that Arion would not get him if he got too enthusiastic.

Arion huffed, nosing at his hand and snuffling when he had cleaned it of carrot.

Yixing chuckled, burying his face into Arion’s mane. As if he could sense his turmoil, Arion stopped chewing, curving his neck around Yixing.

His silver wings fluttered, feathers silky against Yixing’s skin when he raised them. They formed a shield around them both and that was how Sehun found them, curled up against each other on Arion’s bed of straw.

Yixing lifted his head when he heard noise at the stall door, the sound of someone trying to creep away. He smiled to himself, wiping away the tears that had found their way down his cheeks.

“Who’s there?” he called, Arion whinnying in echo of his voice.

A velvety muzzle rubbed against his cheek and he leaned into it, a soft smile curving on his lips when Arion lowered his wings to reveal Sehun standing sheepishly by the door. His hands were full with tack and he was dressed in stark white training gear, the sunlight shining off the gold accents.

“I was just stopping by to check on Arion before training,” Sehun said, raising his saddle even though Yixing could see it clearly. “What are you doing here so early, hyung?”

Yixing climbed to his feet, swearing at the pins and needles prickling through both legs when he did so. He had been sitting too long, having to lean against Arion’s shoulder to support himself. His cane had disappeared somewhere beneath the pile of straw.

“Visiting,” he answered, resting an arm against Arion’s shoulder. Peering down at the straw, he poked around with his less numb foot.

“Not riding today?” Sehun asked.

Yixing shrugged. Perhaps he would sneak Into one of the emptier paddocks and do some liberty training. Mostly for his own sanity.

He had enough of people for the week. In the week before Yifan left, there were people constantly coming over. Every morning he would walk downstairs to find a stranger on the couch, talking while Yifan made breakfast.

Yifan made no mention of all the friends, only occasionally dragging Yixing out for dinner or drinks.

So Yixing’s social battery was very much out of juice. He just needed to be alone, for a little while.

Sehun eyed him almost wistfully before jerking his chin.

“Well, I gotta go now. See you around, hyung.”

Yixing waved, wrapping an arm around Arion’s neck when the pegasus hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“Shall we go riding?” he asked seriously, turning to press his lips against Arion’s cheek. “Just us two?”

Arion snorted, bobbing his head. He unhooked himself from Yixing’s shoulder, catching his sleeve with his teeth. Yixing let him chew on it for a minute before taking it back, scratching his chin.

Arion’s wings flared and he bowed, bending until his back was low enough for Yixing to slide on. Yixing chuckled, the sound echoing off the wooden boards of Arion’s stall.

“Not here, silly. I can’t mount you in here.”

Arion shook his mane, standing back up. He stamped his hooves, swishing his tail impatiently as Yixing rooted around the straw bed for his cane.

The sunlight was so bright that it burned Yixing’s retinas when he stepped out of the stall, the corridors blessedly empty. Arion slid into a bow and he climbed on, twisting his fingers into his rough mane.

Arion pranced on the spot for a moment, hooves clip clopping on the concrete.

Yixing laughed, giving him a slappy pat. He squeezed, the muscles in his calves working and Arion started forward, heading towards the back paddocks.

The ground turned from hard concrete to soft squishy grass, Arion’s footsteps going quiet. He stood perfectly still when Yixing leaned over to open the gate, not moving until Yixing signaled him to.

“Good boy,” Yixing said, his tone full of praise.

Arion snorted back in reply, flaring his wings open. He whinnied into the wind, the muscles in his back bunching under Yixing.

Yixing wrapped his fingers tighter into his mane, squeezing his legs.

“Go on,” he said.

Arion reared with a clarion cry, plunging into a canter that sent Yixing’s stomach reeling. He squealed, weaving his fingers into Arion’s mane.

The wind smacked into him, roaring past his ears as they thundered across the field. Arion’s wings folded back around him, like silvery armour and Yixing rejoiced in the safety, lifting his face to the sun.

Sun rays bathed his face with warmth, seeping through his body as Arion raced across the fields, long legs eating up the ground.

Other grazing pegasus raised their heads to watch as they passed, one or two even joining for a few yards before dropping back.

Yixing leaned forward, burying his face into Arion’s mane. His knee was already starting ache, a prickling feeling of pins and needles spreading through his nerves but he was having too much fun to stop.

Arion whinnied again, slowing to a sloppy trot as they approached the copse of trees that bordered the paddock. He dropped his wings and Yixing yelped when his grip slipped. He sat bolt upright when Arion bowed his head, struggling to keep himself in place without Arion’s mane to ground him.

“Arion!” he scolded, shaking his head when Arion merely snorted, returning to his grazing.

Yixing squeezed his calves, bracing himself on Arion’s back as the pegasus clipped at the grass. There was no one around for miles, save for the dotted specks of colour that were the other Pegasi.

With shaking hands, he swung one leg over Arion’s back, dismounting most ungracefully. Sharp pain jarred through his ankles when he landed, his legs nearly giving out.

Arion raised his head, turning round to catch Yixing’s sleeve in his teeth before he could fall.

Yixing huffed, draping one arm around Arion’s back. He stood there for a moment, with only the sounds of birds chirping from the trees and Arion’s chewing to accompany his pounding heart.

He had never felt so at peace since his accident and nothing, not even his aching legs could destroy the moment for him.


End file.
